


Never in Doubt

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Eliza knows some things.





	Never in Doubt

"You don't have to pretend all the time." Eliza's voice floats up from where she's completely out of sight inside an open maintenance hatch. Her tone is light and quiet—but even if it weren't—this portion of engineering is empty but for the two of them. They are perfectly alone, focused on tearing apart and reassembling the primary communications array.

The late hour is no concern. With the Nelson in orbit around a Federation transport hub, most of the crew is on shore leave for the next three days. Limited duties mean Hamilton and Eliza could both be planet-side even now, enjoying local food and elbow room along with their friends. But between them they were too eager to begin the experimental upgrades to the comm system, finally approved by Starfleet Command.

Hamilton blinks in confusion even though Eliza can't see his face. "Pretend what?"

"Alexander," she says. A hint of exasperation accompanies his name.

Despite a faint tickle of delayed comprehension, Hamilton says, "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Eliza crawls deftly out from the open hatch, ass-first but still somehow managing to look dignified. The look she gives him when she straightens up and settles back on her knees is almost pitying.

"You're allowed to feel things," she says. "It's not as though any of us get to choose who we love."

Oh. Hamilton swallows and looks away from her. Turns his gaze downward, across the scattered array of components that surround the place he sits cross-legged on the floor.

Implausible as the possibility might seem, Hamilton hears himself ask, "What's Angelica been telling you?"

Eliza's eyebrows rise in what looks like genuine surprise. "Nothing."

Damn it. So Eliza _didn't_ know about Commander Church's stance on the whole thing—didn't know her sister is aware of the problem—which means he just threw Angelica under the proverbial bus. It's too late to recover that ground, so Hamilton sets the worry aside and meets Eliza's eyes steadily. 

"Then I still have no idea what you're talking about."

He doesn't actually expect the denial to convince her, and he's not surprised when Eliza just quirks a bemused smile and shakes her head. Alexander closes his eyes for a moment. Stifles a sigh, and squashes the cornered sensation in his chest. When he opens his eyes again, Eliza is still watching him. The smile remains, though now it's imbued with more sympathy than bemusement.

"Is there anyone on this goddamn ship who _doesn't_ know my personal business?" Hamilton grumbles.

"I believe there are two ensigns stationed on deck thirty-nine who know nothing about it."

"For fuck's sake."

"Hey. Relax, I'm kidding. It's not that obvious from a distance. But to the people who know you both well…" She gives a sheepish sort of shrug.

"So the entire senior staff," he mutters in resignation.

"Probably. I haven't actually talked to anyone else, but. Well. Reading between the lines, I'd say they all know _something_."

"Great," Hamilton says. And then, because it feels important that she know, "Whatever you think is going on? It's honestly not. We're not together. The general isn't—"

"Alexander," Eliza interrupts him gently. "You don't have to explain yourself. I just didn't want you feeling like you have to lie to me. I'm not going to divulge your secrets, and I'm not going to judge. Whatever it is or isn't… I'm happy to listen, but you don't need to tell me anything unless _you_ want to."

A heartbeat passes, surprise catching Hamilton's breath in his throat. Wordless seconds extend between them, and there is something sincerely serene in Eliza's expression. Familiar patience. Affection.

At last Hamilton breaks the silence, and is shocked at the admission that come out of his mouth.

"I think I do want to tell you."

Eliza beams, wide and bright and warm. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Scatter, Perfect, Accompany
> 
> (I watch a lot of Star Trek, okay? Yes that one naggingly familiar line of dialog _is_ a TNG quote, and I'm not sorry.)
> 
> I also hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** , if you'd like to find me. (And recently set up a **[Hamilton/Washington Community](https://whamilton.dreamwidth.org/)** over there, just a heads up to anyone who might be interested :)


End file.
